Ice Man
' Ice Man' (アイスマン Aisuman) is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man . He was created by Dr. Light to perform human-like tasks under extreme climate conditions. This can be done due to the fact he is impervious to chilling sub-zero temperatures. Ice Man is also capable of functioning in hot environments, though he is less powerful there. His Special Weapon is the Ice Slasher, a sharp ice blade launched from his mouth that can freeze anything with its temperature of 200 degrees below zero. Freeze Man greatly respects him. Ice Man has been known to love showing off for crowds of people and can be known to be sometimes very self-centered, but he cares deeply for his friends. As his namesake he loves participating in activities revolving around snow, like snowball fights. Ice Man has been known to have a dislike of heat-related things, such as sauna baths and ironically enough, the Fire Storm. Video game appearances Mega Manhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Man?action=edit&section=2 Dr. Wily reprogrammed Ice Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world, and Ice Man appears as a boss and is defeated by Mega Man. He is weak to Elec Man's Thunder Beam. Strategyhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Man?action=edit&section=3 Ice Man will start the fight by going to the right corner and jumping up. He will then shoot 3 Ice Slashers. One up, one in the middle and one while landed. Jump over them carefully (Mega Man will lose 10 health points if he is hit by one). When he lands, he will immediately jump and do the same pattern again, but this time starting from down to up. He will then slide towards Mega Man. When he starts getting pretty close, and after doing the pattern again, he will slide away from Mega Man. He will repeat this pattern then over and over. Mega Man Powered Uphttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Man?action=edit&section=4 A remake of the first game. Ice Man appears to have two personae, referring to himself as a soldier (in the first person) and as a commander (in the third person). He is often scared when others show up, prompting the commander persona to have him attack. Nothing about his mental state is displayed in the manual, however, so it's reasonable to assume he is adopting the commander persona as an imaginary friend rather than a split personality. Like the original game, Ice Man is a boss that attacks with his Ice Slasher, but his pattern is different. He also has an additional attack were he makes ice stalactites fall. In Normal mode this new attack is used when his life is halved, and in Hard he can use it anytime. Ice Man is weak to Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb, but if Mega Man defeats him using only the Mega Buster, he becomes a playable character. As a playable character, Ice Man can use his Ice Slasher to briefly turn his enemies into frozen blocks. He can then use these blocks as an extra foothold to get to places that other characters cannot reach. In addition to this, Ice Man does not slip on the ice blocks in his stage. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revengehttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Man?action=edit&section=5 Ice Man appears as one of the first four bosses. He acts similar to his appearance in the first Mega Man''game, but the number of times he uses Ice Slasher per attack was reduced to four. Mega Man: The Power Battlehttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Man?action=edit&section=6 Ice Man is one of the six bosses from the Mega Man 1~2 course. The theme that plays when fighting him is a remix of Freeze Man's stage theme. Besides his Ice Slasher attack pattern from the first game, Ice Man also attacks by using Ice Slasher several times without jumping or by creating clouds that drop snowflakes that can freeze the player's character. He is weak to Guts Man's Super Arm. He makes a cameo when fighting Freeze Man, seen on top of the Moby in the background. Mega Man's Soccer Ice Man is one of the fastest players from the game, alongside Gemini Man and Dr. Wily, but he has the lowest Tackle and Defense. Ice Man doesn't have his own team, but he is a member of seven teams in Tournament mode and the Mega Man and Cut Man teams in League mode. Mega Man: Battle & Chasehttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Man?action=edit&section=8 Ice Man wants to go on a vacation in the South Pole, so he enters the competition to obtain money. His vehicle is Cool Mobile. In his ending, Ice Man makes an ice sculpture of him with Roll, hinting that he has affection for her. Trivia *Ice Man shares his name with a Marvel X-Men character. *Ice Man's weakness to the Thunder Beam is ironic, considering ice is much less conductive than water, regardless of the water's previous purity (since pure water itself doesn't conduct the electricity, but the minerals it might have do conduct it). *Ice Man's quote in ''Mega Man Powered Up, "I don't l-like to be shocked, sir!" might be a reference to his weakness in the original Mega Man, the Thunder Beam. *Ice Man is the only Robot Master in the original Mega Man to have green eyes. **Although Ice Man has green eyes, his Mega Man Powered Up artwork and Rockman ×over''sprite depicts him with blue eyes. *Ice Man is one of three ice-themed Robot Masters to have a weapon which is effective on a fire Robot Master, the others being Cold Man and Tundra Man. *Ice Man could arguably be compared to Popo of the ''Ice Climbers franchise. *In'' Mega Man: The Power Battle'', Ice Man's theme is a remix of Freeze Man's theme. *Ironically, in the cartoon show's intro, Mega Man defeats Ice Man with Fire Storm in one hit. Another irony even occurs in the commercial for Rockman on Famicom, where Mega Man also defeats Ice Man with Fire Storm, thus, contradicting his actual weakness in the game. **This may be a reference to how fire is able to melt ice in real life. However, the reason Ice Slasher is Fire Man's weakness in Mega Man remains unknown. *Ice Man is the first robot master to have a mental illness, displaying symptoms that are commonly associated with individuals possessing Dissociative Identity Disorder - however, this trait is only seen in Mega Man Powered Up. Gallery mm1wwiceman.gif|Ice Man sprites used in Police Jesus: United Defenders, it's not that bad. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heros Category:Team Villalba